


Sixteen Will Get You Twenty

by aen_naazh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deage, M/M, Teasing, Twink Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aen_naazh/pseuds/aen_naazh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the briefest moment Dean considered breaking down and giving him what he wanted, if only to give himself some peace for a few minutes. But even Dean Winchester had standards and desperate, underage, magically amnesiac maybe still angels were not on that list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sixteen Will Get You Twenty  
> Rating: R (may go up to NC-17, I haven't decided)  
> Genre and/or Pairing: Dean/Castiel  
> Spoilers: none  
> Warnings: De-age!Cas, teasing, manipulative!Cas, underage (depending on the state they happen to be in, Castiel is technically under the age of consent.)  
> Summary: Castiel get's zapped by a witch, now Dean stuck with a bratty teenager who's a sniveling mess when Sam's around and a character straight out of a Penthouse letter when he'd left alone with Dean.

Dean hated when monsters got away, especially when they were the monsters that looked like everybody else, the ones that could easily hide their darkness from the world till they decided to start some shit. And when that idiot witch blasted Castiel, Dean's first instinct was to blast her full of lead but Sam pulled him back and that was all the time she needed to escape. It took a lot of will power not to punch his brother hard enough to break his jaw but Sam calmed him down and told him a witch couldn't so easily kill an angel and if she'd hexed Castiel, they'd probably need her alive to undo whatever she'd done. Besides, he had explained, it wasn't the first time Castiel had just disappeared, the best they could do was wait for him to pop back in and they could figure things out from there.

So they headed back to the motel, dirty and tired from a long night of hunting. Dean was ready to hit the books and try and figure out what had happened to Cas in advance. So he was a little surprised when he opened the door to their room and found a body lying across his bed. Blue eyes flicked over to him beneath shaggy black bangs, a kid who couldn't have been old enough to drink yet, he yanked the head phones out of his ears, not looking all that surprised to see them.

"About time you got home." The boy on the bed snorted. He tossed the book on floor and glared at the brothers' empty hands. "You didn't even bring back food, what took you so long?"

"Castiel?" Sam blurted out because who else could it be, even in ripped jeans and an overly snug T-shirt he still sported the messy bed head hair and intense stare he gave to anyone that disappointed him

Castiel made a sour face and flipped Sam off. "It's Cas, Sasquatch."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to bring back some dinner." Castiel took in their muddy and bruised appearance. "Where you attacked by a bear?

"How did you get here?"

"You drove me here." His head tilted to the side and looked at the brothers in a way that almost resembled the real Castiel. "Are you two okay?"

"Sam, can I talk to you outside?" Dean dragged his brother back outside, Castiel called out to go buy dinner before Dean slammed the door. "What the hell?"

"I have no idea!" Sam glanced back to the motel room. "Can we even be sure that's Cas?"

"He sure as hell doesn't act like Castiel." Dean sat down on the hood of his car. "I can already tell the kid's got a serious attitude problem."

Sam opened his mouth to speak again but the door to their room and Castiel came out slugging a backpack over his shoulder. "I'm tired of waiting, let's just go to a drive thru or something."

"Uh yeah I guess we can do that." Sam moved aside so Castiel could get into the back seat. He opened the door and paused before getting in, he looked over at Sam seemingly not noticing the weird look both the Winchesters were giving him.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Uncle Sam." Castiel smiled sheepishly. "I'm just hungry."

"It's...it's okay." Castiel slid into the back seat and Sam looked over at his brother in a way that said we are so fucked.

"Uncle Sam." Dean snorted before his face turned slightly panicked. "Uncle Sam?"

"You don't think…" Dean ducked down and shoved his head through the car window, Castiel had a pair of headphones in his ears, music blaring loud enough that Dean could hear it. Dean snapped his fingers to get the teenager's attention but Castiel was busy typing away on his cell phone. Dean had no idea who he could possibly be texting because not three hours ago the only people in Castiel's phone were Sam and Dean. Annoyed Dean slammed his hand against the roof of the car and Castiel finally looked up and pulled one of the headphones free of his ear.

"Hey kid, what are your parent's names?"

"Why?"

"Humor me."

"Michael and Lucy Milton," Castiel said slowly as if talking to someone that wasn't completely right in the head.

"And right now they're…"

"…In Africa." Castiel lowered his phone into his lap and his eyebrows scrunched together. "Did you hit your head while you were out?"

Dean rolled his eyes and stood back up, feeling the sudden urge to pound his head against his car. "Lucy, great last thing we need is Satan in a dress."

"What are we supposed to do with him?"

"I guess we take him out for dinner."

They drove in silence, well at least Sam and Dean did because Castiel was glued to his phone the entire time. Dean had to practically rip the device right out of the teenager's hands to get his attention and order at the burger drive thru. When he reached back to hand Castiel the greasy brown bag he was back to typing away on his cell and ignoring the men in the front seat.

"I'm going to smash that thing with a hammer."

"Hey!" Castiel shouted when Dean took his phone away and shoved it in the glove compartment.

"So uh Cas," Sam jumped in before Dean and Castiel could get into an argument "we were thinking about what to get you for your birthday. How old are you turning?"

"My birthday was two months ago. Remember, Uncle Dean showed up three hours late to the party and you had to drive him home because he drank too much."

Sam shot a look at Dean that looked vaguely disappointed despite the fact that none of that actually happened. "Was that only two months ago? Wow you're growing up so fast you're already…"

"I'm sixteen." Castiel looked at Sam and then Dean. "Is something weird going on?"

"Just put your headphones back in," Dean snapped. A hurt look flashed across Castiel's face before he huffed and shoved his headphone back into his ear.

"You could try and be nicer Dean, he's just a kid," Sam said.

"No he's an angel that thinks he's a bratty teenager." Dean's fingers tightened around the wheel. "And we lost the bitch that did this so how are we supposed to turn him back?"

"Drive over to the computer store, she worked there maybe I can find out something about her." Sam took phone out the glove compartment and handed it back to Castiel, who gave a quick smile before he was back to texting away oblivious to the rest of the world.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and Sam told him to play nice and got out of the impala. Dean watched him walk over to the store, a group of teenager girls with thick glasses and messy pony tails swooning at him when he walks past them. After several moments of silence Castiel yanked a head phones out and looked up at Dean. "What are we doing here?"

"Sam's getting something."

"Whatever." The click, click, click of Castiel's keyboard was slowly driving Dean insane, all he wanted to do was snap it in half right in front of Castiel's eyes. "Is something wrong, Uncle Dean?"

"Can you not call me Uncle Dean?"

Castiel's fingers paused on the keyboards and he raised his eyes up to meet Dean's in the rearview mirror. "Would you rather I call you daddy?"

"What?" Dean turned to look at Castiel but he had returned to his phone and Sam had jumped into the care with a hand full of papers.

"I stole Anne's personal records." Sam quickly buckled up. "You should probably drive before security realizes that."

&$%^#

They got back to the motel and spread the file all over the table, scrutinizing every detail looking for a lead while Castiel watched trashy nighttime television. There wasn't much to go on and it wasn't long till they'd ran out of daylight. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

Castiel words snapped Dean out of the trance he had fallen into sorting the documents from the witches file. He looked around the small room, two tiny beds and lumpy chair, not exactly a suit at the Hilton. "I'll go to the front desk and get you a cot."

Castiel blinked sleepily at Dean and sat back down in the chair. Dean rubbed a tired hand over his eyes and stood up, he walked out the motel office and had to dish out twenty bucks for a cot then drag it back to his room. By the time he got back Castiel had passed out in the chair and Sam had cleaned up the mess of paper on the table.

"So his 'parents' are in Africa doing missionary work," Sam said unlatching the cord around the cot. "We're watching him for the summer."

"And we're supposed to be he uncles?" Dean asked prying open the bed and forcing it down flat.

"Well I guess our families are close friends." Sam grabbed a pillow off his bed, fluffed it up and plopped it down on the cot. "You use used to put gum in his hair."

"Classy." Dean scooped the sleeping teenager off the chair and carefully laid him down on the cot, Castiel groaned and rolled onto his side but didn't wake and Sam draped a blanket across him. The teenager snuggled into the blanket's warmth and his breathing went back to being soft and slow. The brothers look down at what they hoped was still an angel, curled up on the small cot, with shaggy hair and not a hint of stubble on his smooth jaw. "He's adorable…I hate it."

%^$^

"Castiel." Dean banged on the bathroom door.

"It's Cas!" Steam leaked out through the bottom of the door, Castiel had been in there for nearly an hour and Dean was either going to run out of time or hot water before he got a chance to shower.

"Damn it." Dean got fed up waiting and flung the door open, a wall of steam hitting him as he stepped in the smoky bathroom. "Other people need to shower, Cas."

Castiel popped his head out from behind the curtain, his skin flushed and his pupils blown so wide there was hardly any blue left. Suddenly Dean understood why Castiel had been taking so long in the shower, of course he'd start his morning off just like any other sixteen year old boy in America. Dean looked away in embarrassment and Castiel panted a few breaths before asking "would you like to join me?"

Dean didn't answer, he stepped back and closed the door a little too shocked to actually say anything. He turned to Sam who was packing up their stuff and said more to himself then Sam, "I think he's hitting on me."

Sam looked up from his duffel bag. "Who, Cas?"

"Yeah." Dean glanced back at the bathroom. "He's acting weird."

"He's not hitting on you Dean." Sam rolled his eyes and zipped up his bag.

"But-"

"You think everyone hits on you. You're just not used to Cas being so 'normal'."

"You make him sound like a freak of nature," Dean scoffed.

"Obviously the teenage Cas is going to act a bit more sexual than a billion year old angel but he's just joking around Dean."

Dean froze at his brother's comment because he didn't know how absolutely wrong he was. Dean just didn't know the best way to tell his brother Cas and I have been going at it like rabbits whenever you leave us alone for five minutes. It had started a little over four months ago and if Dean had to explain it he probably wouldn't be able to, one minute Cas and him were arguing and the next thing he knew he was nailing the angel in Sam's bed. So to say that Castiel was some omnipotent asexual being was way far off base.

Castiel finally came out of the bathroom, clothes sticking to his wet body and rubbing a towel over his hair. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." Dean grabbed his beg, he needed to find that which ASAP.

#$^%

Dean was starting to realize that the way Castiel acted around Dean and the way he acted around Sam was like two completely different people. On the way into a dinner for lunch Castiel got his finger caught in the door and blubbered like a baby. When Sam went to pay for gas later that night Castiel got fed up with Dean and told him to go fuck himself.

"I'm telling you man," Dean started when Castiel had fallen asleep in the back seat "he's messing with us."

"He gives you attitude because you're mean to him."

"I am not!" Dean protested.

"He asked you for change to get a soda and you flipped out on him." Which was definitely not what happened. Castiel had asked for change but instead of waiting for an answer he shoved a hand into Dean's pocket and his fingers got closer then a sixteen year old's hand should ever be to a thirty year old man's dick. Of course Dean shoved him away and yelled at him but Sam, who'd hadn't been paying attention till then, only saw Castiel's eyes brim with tears and squeak out an apology before hightailing it back to the impala. Then Dean had to listen to Sam bitch about how he doesn't know how to deal with kids. "He's nice to me."

"Yeah because he wants you to think he's a whimpering child."

"Well maybe if you stopped making him cry…" Sam trailed off as they pulled up to the old ivy covered cemetery. "You think he'll stay asleep the whole time?"

"Probably, I spiked his root beer with Benadryl."

"See this is why you're not allowed to have kids." Sam looked back at Castiel to double check he was passed out before grabbing the bottle of lighter fluid and getting out of the car. Dean thought that they should be focusing their time on figuring how to fix Castiel but Bobby had called that morning asking to help. A hunter in town had been hunting a ghost and ended up in the hospital, the ghost wasn't even all that violent he had slipped on a wet floor and cracked his skull open. All they had to do was dig up a grave and salt and burn on their way out of town.

It should have been easy, Bobby said the ghost was more concerned with messing with people mind then actually hurting anybody. Except apparently even playful ghosts don't take kindly to being set on fire. As soon as Sam's shovel hit the decayed wood of the coffin the ghost popped out and knocked Dean straight on his ass. Sam scrambled for his gun and blasted the ghost full of salt right before he pounced on Dean but it didn't keep him gone for long. Even with the two of them it took some effort to dose the body and gasoline and even then the dead man was doing a great job of knocking them aside each time they tried to light the fire.

With his lighter lit and the ghost focusing on Sam, Dean got his window of opportunity to fry that son of a bitch. "What the hell?"

Dean looked across the grave and there was Castiel, frozen in place, gaze locked on the apparition that loomed over Sam. The ghost growled and flickered out of sight before popping back up in front of Castiel. The teen screamed and stumbled back, tripping over his own two feet and smacking his head against a gravestone as he fell to the ground. Dean dropped the lighter into the grave and before the flame burst to life he was running towards Castiel, paying the screaming ghost no mind as he burnt to ash.

Dean dropped to his knees next to Castiel, who seemed fine save for a little blood on the back of his head and the fact that he looked absolutely terrified. Sam joined them, resting a hand behind Castiel's head and helped him up to a sitting position. "W-w-what was that?"

"Why the hell didn't you stay in the car?" Dean snapped, wiping his bloody fingers on his jeans.

"I didn't know where you were," Castiel whimpered and leaned into Sam's arms, curling in on himself and hugging his knees to his chest.

"Hey, it's okay." Sam rubbed a soothing hand up Castiel's back and sent a harsh look at his brother.

"Okay? He could have gotten himself killed!"

"He didn't know any better." Dean wanted to argue but he saw that Castiel was shaking and decided he could swallow his anger, for now at least. He slipped his jacket it off and laid it on Castiel shoulders then helped him onto his feet.

"It's fine, let's just go find a room for the night." Dean stood up and went to grab the shovels while Sam led Castiel back to the car. He wasn't sure if Cas was actually freaked out this time or just putting on another show for Sam but even he had to admit that the kid looked pretty shook up.

Castiel didn't ask again about the ghost and the brothers didn't bring it up either. They drove for another hour out to the next town, they couldn't find a room with three beds but at least the cot wasn't nearly as lumpy as the last one. Castiel didn't even bother to change into his borrowed pajama bottoms before he fell onto the cot. He didn't fall asleep just laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't much longer before the brothers turned in themselves, flipping off the lights and mumbling a good night the boy that was still wide awake.

Before that evil ugly-as-fuck witch messed everything up, things weren't going all that great between Dean and Castiel. Sure he had finally gotten the stick out of his ass and admitted that, yeah, he kind of, maybe, possibly had feelings for the angel. And for the first few weeks it had been great, every moment they were alone was spent teaching Castiel about the kinkier aspects of being in a relationship. It wasn't until they were nearing month two that Cas started asking why Dean barely spared him a second glance around Sam. Dean was able to avoid the angel's questions for another few months but eventually Castiel cornered him and demanded an answer. In probably the most awkward conversation he ever had, Dean explained to Cas that there was a certain Winchester image Dean was expected to maintain and being an angel's gay lover didn't really fit the mold. He tried to cover it up by saying there was nothing wrong with Castiel or what they had but he needed the respect of the other hunters.

Castiel was less then pleased with the explanation and disappeared for the next week to go off and pout somewhere. When he finally showed up again Dean quickly realized that he shouldn't be expecting sex any time in the near future. In fact Castiel refused to go within five feet of Dean, a harsh contrast to his usual disregard of personal space. Dean knew he was in the dog house and the whole situation of Castiel suddenly being a teenager certainly didn't help.

The sudden lack of sex meant a lot of long showers and nightly wet dreams as Dean's body tried to survive the withdrawal. So his sleep hazed mind didn't pay much attention to whoever was mouthing at his neck because he just hoped his dream didn't stick him with some weird TV talk show host this time. It wasn't until the mouth trailed lower and a mass of tangled black hair came into view that Dean clued in that maybe he wasn't dreaming.

"Cas?" Dean murmured. "Sam will hear."

"Shhh," Castiel hushed as he slid a hand into Dean's boxers. "I'll take care of you."

Dean almost missed it, distracted by the firm grip that stoked his erection, but the voice wasn't low and rough. It was softer then it should have been, far too young sounding to be his angelic boyfriend. Part of him told himself not to think about it, that it didn't really matter who those hands, those lips, that tongue belonged to as long as they didn't stop. He listened to that voice longer then he should have, then the memories from the last few days hitting him like a ton of bricks and he grabbed Castiel's shoulders and shoved him away.

"What the fuck?" Dean hissed out. He pulled his boxers back in place and shoved one of the pillows into his lap to shield himself form the sex crazed teenager.

"Don't be such a prude, Dean," He tried to reach under the pillow but Dean slapped his hand away. "I know you want me."

"Get out of my bed," he ordered and when he still refused to moved he continued "I'm way too old for you kid."

"Kid," Castiel snorted. A feral grin spread across his face and he crawled into Dean's lap, the hunter resisted the urge to shove him onto the floor not wanting to risk waking Sam up to the whole scene. "You didn't seem to mind me being a kid a few minutes ago."

"Yeah well what's Sam gonna say when he wakes up and finds you in my bed?"

Castiel pulled away, his eyes turned into wide blue orbs and he nervously licked his lips. "I'm sorry Uncle Sammy, I was just so scared after what happened in the cemetery. I didn't think Dean would mind."

He bit his lips, pulling off a set of puppy dog eyes that could have rivaled a five-year-old Sam's. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm spoiled," he murmured and leaned in again, lips less then an inch away from Dean's "and I always get what I want."

"Fuck." Dean cursed, he grabbed Castiel's hips in a bruising grip and flipped him onto his back. He held Castiel firm when he started to wiggle, a rough growl made the boy beneath him still and stare up at him like he'd won the lottery. For the briefest moment Dean considered breaking down and giving him what he wanted, if only to give himself some peace for a few minutes. But even Dean Winchester had standards and desperate, underage, magically amnesiac (maybe still) angels were not on that list. He shoved a pillow in Castiel's face, blocking whatever power those puppy eyes might have had on him and maybe he should have just held it there till Castiel passed out but he didn't want to risk having to explain a dead body to Sam in the morning.

He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom before Castiel could bounce back and force himself on the hunter again. He stripped out of his boxers and turned the shower on, the freezing water hitting him like a million tiny icicles. The handle on the bathroom door rattled as Castiel tried to get in but the lock held firm, the teenager said something that Dean couldn't hear over the water pounding against his ears. This had to be the worst of it, he thought, the kid crawling into his bed in the middle of the night at least it had to be all up hill from here.

#^&%$*

He was wrong of course because things always get worse for the Winchesters. Dean spent an hour in the shower and then another two hours just sitting in the bathroom waiting for Sam to wake up before he braved facing Castiel again. The teenager sat on his bed, munching on a hamburger from the day before and gave a quick glare at Dean before dropping his gaze down to the ratty book in front of him.

"Dean," Sam whispered, grabbing Dean arm and pulling him to the other side of the room "we should talk to him about yesterday."

"Do we have to?" Dean groaned, he just wanted to leave Cas locked up in the room till they found and burned that witch.

"He's going to ask about it, we might as well get it out of the way."

"No we're going to ignore it." Sam tried to protest but Dean cut him off. "In a couple days he'll be back to normal so there's no point drudging through all that shit now."

Sam gave a frustrated sigh but nodded and Dean turned back to Castiel who had finished his breakfast and was now chewing on the end of a pen, staring determinedly at the book in his hand. "Cas, we're going out."

He looked up from his book and Dean glimpsed down to see that Castiel was one of those people that did Sudoku in pen. He gave Dean a hard stare before his gaze dropped back to his puzzle and he scribbled 2 in one of the squares. Dean didn't really need an answer so he picked up his bag and turned to leave but of course that's when Sam spoke up. "That was a ghost last night."

"Damn it Sam!"

Castiel's hand was frozen over his puzzle, it was if he'd forgotten about being attacked or at least forced himself to. "Oh."

"And we're not traveling around the country because we're on some fun summer vacation." Sam pulled a chair up besides the bed. "We hunt monsters."

"No, yeah that's great. Let's just give the kid nightmares, it'll keep him up all night." Sam shot his brother a glare and Dean mumbled under his breath "that's the last thing I need."

Dean started loading up the car while Sam blabbed their whole lives to Castiel, telling him things that no sixteen year old should know. Dean barked at them to get off their asses and into the car, now that Castiel knew everything there was no point trying to hide their activities anymore.

"So what do we do now?" Castiel asked climbing into the back seat of the impala.

"Well we were heading out of town before you decided to-" Sam cut Dean off with a cough and the hunter took a deep breath before speaking again. "We have work to do in Baltimore."

Dean looked back at Castiel through the rearview mirror, he held his headphones in his hands and stared blankly out the window. "So you guys are…hunting something?"

"Someone." Castiel nodded and turned his music on, cradling his phone in his hands but for once he didn't spend the whole car ride texting. Anne's emergency contact lived in Baltimore, it wasn't much to go on but it was all they had and Dean was tired of sitting around doing nothing. It was a long drive but they started early and by three in the afternoon they were set up in a new motel and ready to go around town and figure out their next move. Dean would have been happy to leave Castiel at the motel but Sam said the kid needed to go out and do something. Which led them to the Walter Art Museum, the first place Dean considered decent enough to drop Cas off at. It wasn't too crowded or too open and it wasn't too far from the motel. Sam and Castiel lingered by the museum door, going over a map of the layout like Cas actually looked interested in what was inside.

"Cas, come here." Dean waved Cas over back to the car while Sam went over the pamphlet map again. He looked Castiel up and down, his usual cockiness gone and replaced with nothing but a meek reserve. Dean glanced over at Sam, reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun. "Here take this."

"I-" Cas looked wide eyed down at the pistol with a panicky look "This is an art museum!"

"Yeah well, you'd be surprised how many times I've been attacked in a museum." Dean pulled Castiel's jacket aside and pushed the gun into his jeans "If it comes to it, shoot first and ask questions later."

Dean got into the car before Castiel could protest anymore; Sam and he were heading over to the police station, see if Anne had a paper trail they could follow. Hopefully Castiel could manage to stay out of trouble for a few hours.

#$^#*%

"Excuse me officer." Dean riffled through his pockets and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dean," Castiel greeted from the other end.

"I can't pick you up Cas, just wait at the museum we'll be there soon."

"I walked back to the motel, the museum sucked," Cas snorted "What are you doing right now?"

"We're working a case." Dean glanced back at Sam and headed for the door, he got the feeling he didn't want anyone around when he was on the phone with Cas. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Castiel sighed. "What are you right now? FBI?"

"I need to get back, Cas." Dean looked around the parking lot and gave a nervous smile at the cop that walked past him into the building.

"So you're wearing a suit?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, tugging at his tie then without thinking he asked "why? What are you wearing?"

Dean regretted saying it as soon as it left his mouth, then wanted to groan when he heard Castiel's breath hitch. "I'm wearing your shirt, the AC DC one."

"The fuck are you doing?" Dean asked when he finally put two and two together.

"I just- just- just," Castiel stuttered then drew in a shaky breath. "It smells like you, like leather and whiskey. Fuck I wish you were here."

"Wow, this is insanely inappropriate." Dean tried to keep his cool there were still people walking in and out of the building and the last thing he needed was for them to know what was happening on the other end of the phone. "Stop it, now."

"If you were here, what would you do?"

"I'd probably force you out of my shirt," he snapped. Castiel let out a moan and whispered yeah, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh God, you'd be so good, I can just picture it."

"Take the shirt off Castiel, seriously. It's vintage you can't just ruin it with come." A lady that was walking into the parking lot throws him a disgusted looked but Dean was too pissed off to care.

"You'd push me down on to the bed then run your tongue along my thigh. I'd grip the back of your head as you slid your lips, your mouth, so hot and wet and perfect over my-"

"Okay, listen to me you little shit!" Dean shouted.

"Dean!" Dean spun around and saw Sam walking towards him. Castiel gave a content sigh on the other end and before Dean could explain, Sam grabbed the phone from him. Dean could hear Castiel sob on the other end I'm sorry Dean, I didn't think walking home would be dangerous before Sam put the phone to his ear and turned away. "Cas? Calm down Cas. No, no, of course you're not in trouble. Dean's not angry- no, he just uh doesn't want you wandering off and getting hurt."

Dean stared at Sam as he tried to calm Castiel down, completely at a lost of words and having no idea how he ended up being the bad guy again. He was the one that was being sexually harassed and now his favorite shirt was probably ruined. Sam hung up the phone, looked at Dean with an epic bitch face and shook his head. "Okay, you need to calm down Dean. I know you're upset at what's happening with Cas but taking your anger out on him isn't going to help."

"Sam-"

"And now I had to make up some emergency to explain your parking lot freak out." Sam pursed his lips and stabbed his finger in the direction of the impala. "So go deal with that 'emergency' and tell Cas you're sorry."

Sam stormed back into the station, leaving Dean behind to seethe on his own anger. He got into his car and drove back to the motel, hardly throwing Castiel a glance as he gathered up his clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When he came out Castiel held his AC DC shirt up, twisting it around to show the back and front and show it wasn't ruined. Dean grunted at him to get in the car and grabbed the shirt from him, Castiel rolled his eyes and went to get his phone but Dean picked it up before he got the chance. "I'm taking your phone away."

"You can't do that!" Castiel protested trying to grab the phone that Dean held up high above his head. "You're not my dad."

"Yeah well maybe if your dad ever disciplined you, you wouldn't be such an annoying brat." Dean slipped his phone into his pocket and shoved Castiel towards the door. "Now get in the car."

Dean didn't really have anywhere to go but he knew he wasn't going to spend his time alone with Castiel in a bedroom. Besides driving always calmed him down. He climbed into the car and flicked his music on, peeling out of the driveway and nearly making Castiel slam his head against the dashboard.

"I can't believe you still listen to cassette tapes," Castiel mumbled.

"Yeah well sorry they don't make Bieber tapes."

"You think you're so cool," Castiel snorted "everyone knows Led Zeppelin's greatest hits, it's not like your special."

"Yeah? Mr. Voice of the Generation," Dean twisted the volume knob down cutting out the song, Don't it make you feel bad? When you're tryin' to find- "finish the song."

Castiel huffed and looked out the window then turned and stared hard at where Dean's fingers lingered on the volume control. He opened his mouth, Dean thought he might actually answer before his eyes glazed over and the teenager froze. It lasted only a few seconds before Castiel blinked, shifted in his seat and looked out the window like Dean hadn't been talking to him. Dean didn't know what had just happened, he knew it had something to do with the spell and maybe it was the real Cas trying to break through or just a glitch but it was defiantly something. Dean pulled into a gas station and turned off the car, he hesitated before getting out, feeling like he should say something to Castiel but he swallowed his words and got out. He left Castiel in the car as he went to fill up the gas tank.

Dean paid for the gas and as a cheap peace offering bought Castiel a candy bar. Except when he returned to the impala the kid wasn't there, the hunter in him instantly suspected demons or maybe that witch come back to finish the job but before he could freak out he spotted Cas at the other end of the lot. He was leaning against a beat up pick up truck chatting up a guy that looked like an alcoholic Billy Idol. The men kept looking at Castiel nervously as he filled up his truck, throwing paranoid glances over his shoulder every time Castiel smiled at him. Dean was just about to go over there and explain to Castiel that talking to strangers was pretty dangerous when demons are after you, and he was going to do it calmly and collected suck it Sam. Then Castiel reached out and ran his hand down the stranger's chest, he leaned up on to the tip of his toes and pressed his lips against the other man.

"Oh, fuck no." Dean swore before he marched over to the pair. He grabbed Castiel's arm and yanked him back. "What the hell man?"

"I didn't-" The man looked flustered and quickly shoved the gas novel back in place.

"The kid's only sixteen."

"Dean," Castiel hissed and tried to break free of his hold.

"I wasn't going to…" The strangers hand hovered over the handle on his truck door, ready to high tale it out there.

"I know exactly what you were going to do." Dean reached into his jacket and pulled one of his fake badges, he didn't know if it said he was FBI or US Marshal but it made the colour drain out of the strangers face. "You better hope I never catch you doing it again."

The stranger yelped out a yes, sir! before hopping into his truck and speeding back onto the highway. Castiel huffed and pulled away from Dean "what was that all about?!"

Dean was about read to smack Castiel but settled on grabbing his arm again and dragging him back to the impala. "You're giving it up to every Tom, Dick and Harry that shows up now?"

"Well I'm certainly not getting anything from you."

"Damn it Cas!" Dean forced him into the car and slammed the door before hurrying over to the driver side. Castiel refused to look at him when Dean got in and shoved his keys into the ignition. "You're a fucking kid, I could get thrown in jail for touching you."

"Not in this state! I looked it up, age of consent is sixteen here," Castiel said with a smug look on his face. "You can do whatever you want to me."

"Just you fucking wait, Cas." The motel came into view and despite all his anger a grin broke out across his face. "Let's see you get away with anything this time. Sam's finally going to see you for the manipulative bastard you are."

Castiel snorted and crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't look all that convinced. Dean turned into the parking lot and slammed on the breaks, taking up four separate parking spaces. Tears were already brimming in Castiel's eyes as he prepared himself to face Sam, Dean let out a harsh laugh because Castiel was about to be given a real reason to cry. Dean practically busted down the door and pushed Castiel inside just as he let out a sob of fake tears. Sam looked up from his computer to the crying teenager then over to his brother, bitchface already glued in place. Sam was just about to yell at him but Dean was quick to jump in with "ask Castiel what I caught him doing."

Castiel tossed himself onto Dean's bed and sobbed into the pillow. Dean could see Sam's eyes fill with pity for the kid and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realized Dean was right all along. "Go on, ask him."

"Dean…"

"Ask him," Dean repeated.

"We were only talking!" Castiel cried, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Talking my ass," Dean spat. "Kid was about to pay for a ride on his back."

"I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Dean, let's talk about this outside."

"No, I want Cas to tell you-"

"I can't help that I'm gay!" Castiel sat up on the bed, clutching the pillow to his chest as tears continued to pour down his cheeks. "Please don't hate me Uncle Dean."

"No, that's not…" Dean was stunned to silence as the room's mood changed like a flash flood. Sam's gaze hardened, he glared at Dean who was suddenly the bad guy, the homophobic douchbag that made a sixteen year old cry.

"I can't believe you Dean," Sam hissed. "I tell you to apologize and you go do this?"

""Sam, he's…" He trailed off when his brother pushed past him and went to sit next to Castiel on the bed. Sam rubbed his back and told him it was okay, he glared at Dean and pointed out the door telling him to leave. There was no way he was going to win this argument with a crying Cas right next to him anyways. He marched out the door and jumped into the impala, off to find a decent bar with cold scotch, preferably aged more then sixteen years.


	2. 2

At midnight Dean's phone rang and he almost didn't pick it up not wanting a repeat of that morning. But the phone just kept ringing and ringing till Dean finally reached into his back pocket and picked it up. "What?"

"Get back here," Sam ordered.

"Why, is he trying to get in your pants now?"

"Dean, just drop it okay? He's just a confused kid and maybe he had a crush on you but he sure as hell isn't going to try anything now." Sam's voice lowered, trying to prevent Castiel from hearing. "I've been talking to him for hours, he only just stopped crying."

"Yeah," Dean snorted "I bet."

"He thinks you hate him."

"He knows I don't."

Sam sighed on the other end. "Anne's emergency contact was her mom, I stopped by the house earlier but no one answered. Now that it's dark and Cas has calmed down, I'm going to go try again."

"You mean break in."

"Yeah, well," Sam coughed. "You need to come back and keep an eye on him."

Dean groaned and chugged back the last of his beer before fishing some cash out of his pocket. "Fine but you damn well better be quick about it."

"Dean," Sam paused, Dean could practically see his lips purse up like a little bitch "this is your last chance. If you mess up again Cas and I will head over to Bobby's and you can hunt the witch by yourself."

The call ended before Dean could argue with the arrangement. Dean debated not going back and staying in the safety of the bar but couldn't bring it on himself to unleash Castiel on every john at the motel. At the very least Dean only trusted himself not to fall for Castiel's perverse games. He could just image the kid going up to a complete stranger, all wide eyed and dripping with fake naivety. Worst was that even after being confronted with a ghost Castiel still didn't get the danger of wandering around and talking to strangers. Dean didn't think it would take long before Castiel just up and disappeared.

Dean found Castiel lying on Sam's bed, curled up on his side and a blanket wrapped around him. It would have been nice to just collapse on his bed and sleep off the booze but things were never easy when you had to deal with the supernatural. "I know you're awake."

Castiel cracked open an eye, his lips twitching as he held back a smile. "It's just you and me tonight."

"Wake me up when Sam get's home," Dean grumbled. He dropped onto his bed and kicked his shoes off before shutting his eyes and trying to force himself to sleep. The bed dipped beside him and Dean groaned, life was just unfair and Castiel was never meant to be pushy, Castiel still blushed when Dean used anything dirtier than 'genitalia'. He turned over and found Castiel kneeling by his feet, that mischievous glint in his eyes that told Dean that he was in trouble. "Just stop it Castiel, this isn't funny anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Castiel blinked up at him innocently. "I can try liking girls if you want, Uncle Dean."

"You make me sick," Dean sneered. "My brother is pissed at me because of you."

"Mmm, I've been a naughty boy, you should punish me." Castiel pressed his body against Dean's, laying a hand flat on his chest and leaning in to nip at his ear. Something in Dean just snapped and he roughly grabbed Castiel by his shoulder and flung him down over Dean's knee. Castiel let out a surprised cry as Dean brought his hand down hard on his backside.

"If you're going to act like a kid, I'm going to treat you like a fucking kid." Dean didn't give Castiel a chance to respond before he spanked him again, slapping his hand against the teenager's ass over and over and probably a little harder then he should have. He felt Castiel wiggle against his hold but he kept his hand firmly planted between his shoulder blades and held him still.

"F-fuck." Castiel gasped when Dean smacked down for the twelfth time. Dean relished in finally being able to shut the kid up and get a little pay back while he was at it. He was hoping if he did this long enough he could spank the whore right out of Cas and finally have some peace. His hopes were quickly shattered when Castiel's hips rutted against Dean's thigh and he felt the hard line of the teenager's erection push against his jeans.

"Seriously? You're getting off on this?" Dean yanked down Castiel's pants, his white skin barely even pink from the protection his jeans provided against Dean's hand. "This is supposed to be a punishment."

"Don't stop," Castiel groaned as he grinded his hips against Dean's leg. Dean slapped his hand down against bare skin, this time Castiel yelped and would have tumbled off the bed if Dean wasn't holding him down. His skin was already rising up into a hand-shaped welt when Dean brought down another hit against his tender flesh. This time Castiel struggled for real, trying to push himself off or twist away from Dean's hand. He didn't even make it past eight slaps before he started pleading "stop! Stop! Stop!"

Dean grabbed his shoulder and sat him down on the bed again, Castiel winced at the pressure against his sore bottom and rolled onto his side, curling into himself and wiping the stray tear that had fallen from his eyes. "This isn't a game Cas. You can't just manipulate people to get them to do what you want. I'm a human being, not a fucking Barbie doll."

"But…" Castiel sniffled and rolled over to face Dean. The hunter could see the sudden doubt in his eyes, which were red and puffy with what might actually be real tears this time. "You actually- you're really not…interested in me at all."

Dean didn't like seeing that much pain on Castiel's face and he hated that he couldn't even tell if he was faking, he didn't know if he should yell at the kid or hug him. "No, I'm not."

Castiel sucked in a breath, sat up and adjusted his pants back into place. Dean thought he could see him shaking, from anger or pain he didn't know, so he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Castiel tensed up and slapped Dean's hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Cas, listen-"

"Just leave me alone." Castiel's voice was cold and harsh, he stood up and went to the bathroom slamming it closed and locking it behind him. Dean tried again to fall asleep but ended up just staring at the bathroom door, feeling like he needed to apologize for some reason. When Sam returned Dean managed to force out a weak smile and tell his brother that everything was alright now. Castiel must have realized that he couldn't hide out in the bathroom forever because he eventually came out, refusing to look at Dean and plopped himself down in front of the television. Sam seemed oblivious to the stony silence between Dean and Castiel or the fact that they wouldn't so much as look at each other. For a while Sam and Dean just drank beer and went over the papers Sam had grabbed from the house, but the creeping silence finally got the best of him.

Dean decided this situation wasn't any better than before and went to sit next to Castiel on the couch. Sam wasn't too far away, Dean lowered his voice to a hushed whisper to keep his brother from hearing. "I know it's hard for you to understand but its better this way."

"Sure," Castiel bit out, eyes glued on the television, on a show he wasn't really watching.

"You know, you're going to find someone your own age," Dean assured him, lied to him because anyone that was as old as Castiel was either dead now or had a stick up their ass. Dean just really couldn't think of anything else to say, Sammy never really had much of a chance to date in high school so Dean never had any practice at breakup pep talks. "It'll get better. When you're older you'll realize it was for the best."

Castiel's jaw tightened and he looked straight ahead, his gaze angry and unblinking. Dean figured that he might not be happy about it but at least he understood what was what, that Dean and him would never work out like this. Deciding he had made his point, Dean got up from the couch and walked back over to his bed, he'd give Castiel some time to cool off before he tried talking to him again. "Dean hit me."

Dean nearly dropped the bottle in his hand, Sam actually did, amber liquid flooding out and soaking on the papers spread out across the table, he looked over at Dean with wide eyes then snapped his gaze over to Castiel. "When you were gone, he forced me on to the bed and he pulled down my pants down then he hit me over and over."

"Cas, don't do this," Dean pleaded. Castiel only looked over to him for half a second but it was long enough for Dean to see the smoldering anger in his eyes.

"I begged him to stop but he said I needed to be punished." Sam looked like he was frozen in place, his brain trying to process what Castiel had just said and maybe not completely believing it. "He said he'd do worse if I told you. But you'll protect me, right Sam?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sam hissed out.

"Sam, I didn't-"

"You're saying he's lying?" Sam asked. Dean looked over to Castiel whose cold stare dared Dean to try and deny it. "Well is he?"

"No. I spanked him yeah but-"

"You spanked him?" Sam closed in on him, shoving his brother into the wall and knocking the breath out of him. "Are you fucking insane?"

"It wasn't like that! He liked it- I mean he liked it at first until-" Dean's brain yelled out shut up Dean, shut up Dean and he finally listened, too bad the damage was already done.

"Cas, get up," Sam ordered, grabbing his duffel bag off his bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked, barely catching the smug look on Castiel's face that was missed completely by his brother.

"We're leaving." Sam shoved a couple of Dean's shirts into his bag for Castiel, zipped it up and hung it over his shoulder. "We're getting another room for the night and then we're going to stay with Bobby while you get your shit together."

Sam yanked the door open and held it for Cas to walk through, trying to soften his harsh look when he saw the nervous gleam in the teenagers eyes. Dean couldn't believe Castiel would sink so low, couldn't believe that Sam was still buying it. Dean tried one more time, grabbing Sam's arm and preventing him from leaving. "Sam, will you just listen to me?"

Sam shoved his bag into Castiel's arms, making the kid stumble back from the force. "Castiel, go wait in the lobby."

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, maybe argue, maybe confess that Dean had been telling the truth the whole time but he stopped himself and nodded before he turned to leave. Sam watched him go, hand gripping the doorknob so hard that his knuckles turned white and as soon as he was out of sight he turned his stone cold glare to Dean. Dean swallowed, having only seen Sam that angry a few times and never directed at him. "Sam just let me explain."

"I know Dean, okay?" Sam said through gritted teeth. "I know about you and Cas."

Dean let out a sigh of relief thinking he'd finally won some sort of battle. "So you know I've been telling the truth this whole time."

"No, I think you're a lying sack of-" Sam stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Dean, I know about you and Cas."

"You mean…" Dean swallowed sure his heart has stopped thudding in his chest, apparently he wasn't nearly as sneaky as he thought. Sam knew already knew a lot about Dean; knew about what he did in hell, his drinking problem, every crazy little detail in his mountain of fucked up issues but this was the one thing he thought he had at least been smart enough to cover up.

"The time it takes me to walk to the vending machine and back isn't long enough for you to get blown, Dean." Sam let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "And I just waited outside and didn't say anything because I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I would have." Dean said with absolutely no conviction.

"And I know that you fucked it up to," Sam continued. "Is beating up a kid part of the 'Winchester image'?"

"You heard all that?" Dean should have known better than to think the thin walls of Bobby's house could have hidden anything.

"No," Sam snapped. "I told Cas that I was glad the two of you were happy and that I was okay with it. Then he told me how you just wanted a secret fuck buddy."

"I didn't say that!" Dean insisted.

"You didn't have to!" Sam yelled. He threw his arms up in defeat, "you know what Dean? Whatever. You can hide in the closet as long as you want but if you ever lay a hand on Castiel again I'll drive your fucking car into a lake."

"Sam." Dean pleaded weakly.

"Save it," Sam growled. He stormed out before Dean could say anything else, slamming the door behind him. Dean stayed glued in place and waited, sure that they would come back, that Castiel would see how angry Sam was and break under the pressure, spill his guts and tell him that he'd been lying the whole time. But then a full minute passed then five, then ten and finally Dean realized neither of them was coming back.

#% #%#

Dean looked down at the sleeping form of Castiel, all wrapped up in his blanket and snoring obliviously. He staggered the last few steps to the bed, shoving a hand over Castiel's mouth before he violently shook him awake. Castiel's cry was muffled but Dean kept his eyes on Sam to make sure he didn't stir. "Get up, follow me and don't make a sound."

"Are you drunk?" Castiel whispered.

"I told you to shut up." Dean yanked him to his feet, his hand gripping Castiel's arm hard enough to bruise and dragged him out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He pulled Castiel into his room and pushed him hard enough that he stumbled into one of the chair and fell to the ground. "This end now."

"Whatever Dean." Castiel rubbed his knee, sore from when it slammed into one of the legs of the table. "I don't want anything from you anymore."

"You're going to tell Sam everything." He tried to look intimidating but it was hard when the alcohol made him sway on his feet. Castiel looked up at him with defiant eyes, his anger twisting into a cruel smile.

"No, I'm not."

"How the hell do you expect the rest of the summer to go then?" Dean growled, playing along with Castiel's imaginary life. "You think we'll just travel around the country, all fucking smiles and giggles and Sam will forget that you told him I beat you?"

Castiel's head tilted, a smile that was full of too much teeth and lewd promises. "I'm sure I could take his mind off it."

Dan reached down and pulled Castiel up, wrapping his hands in the teenager's shirt and shoved him against the wall. "Go on try it, then Sam will see you for the liar you really are."

Castiel stared at him, eyes wide and looking like Dean had just slapped him. "Y-you're the liar."

"What the hell have I ever lied to you about?" Castiel gritted his teeth and looked away but Dean grabbed his jaw and forced him to look at the hunter. "Well?"

"You said you loved me!" Castiel blurted out. His eyes were an angry red from holding back his tears and that's when Dean realized he wasn't lying this time because he was trying his hardest not to cry in front of Dean. It wasn't the flood of tears he used to get sympathy, it was Castiel biting his tongue to stop even a single tear from breaking out. Castiel shoved at Dean hands until he finally let him go and Castiel pushed Dean aside, taking a shaky breath and refused to look at him.

"I never…" Castiel vigorously shook his head and sat down on the unmade bed, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Sure blame it on the alcohol," He kicked at the night table and the bottle of whiskey rolled across the top and smashed against the carpet. "You always do."

"Cas, I never said that."

"You did!" Castiel insisted, he looked pleadingly up at Dean, his anger quickly melted away to desperation. "Last Christmas when you and Sam stayed over at my house."

"Castiel, I didn't even know who you were last Christmas."

"And we stayed up late to wrap up the last of the presents-"

"Listen to me, none of that ever happened."

"And then you…" A blush rose across Castiel's cheeks and his gaze dropped to the floor. "I gave you my virginity."

"Cas…" Of course Dean was probably the only person in the world who could feel guilty about something he didn't do. He stood awkwardly in front of Castiel, waiting for compose himself and continue because he sure as hell didn't know what to say.

"I thought…I thought when you agreed to take me for the summer that that meant we-" His voice cracked and he bit his lip.

"You are so stupid," Dean said. Castiel looked up and if it was possible he looked even more hurt then before. "Why couldn't you have just zapped that witch before she zapped you?"

Castiel's brows knitted in confusion but he didn't have a chance to say anything because Dean closed the distance between them and pulled him into a kiss. For all the effort he put into seducing Dean, Castiel was stiff and unresponsive against him. Dean grabbed his hips and moved him closer but when he ran his tongue along Castiel's lip the teenager refused to open up for Dean. Castiel pushed at Dean's chest until he finally released him, Cas scowled at him and inched away as far as he the bed would allow. "That's not going to work this time."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and watched Castiel curl his knees up against his chest to shield himself from the man that used him and threw him away. It looked pretty pathetic, Castiel's eyes still red from the tears he'd held back, glaring at Dean from beneath his shaggy bangs. "I do love you, you insane, clingy, little freak."

"Don't I feel special?" Castiel sneered and tried to climb off the bed, probably to storm back over to Sam in not so fake tears this time, but Dean grabbed his arm and kept him in place.

"You damn well better remember this when we fix you." Dean hugged Castiel close to his chest, tucking his head beneath his chin and forcing him to stay still as Castiel pushed and squirmed. "Listen, you are one of the most frustrating people I've ever met. You don't respect personal space, you never get any of my pop culture references and I have to explain damn near everything to you. But when it comes down to it, I wouldn't have you any other way."

Castiel stilled against him though he gripped Dean's shirt so hard his knuckles turned white. He let out a shaky breath and whispered "I thought we had something."

"We do," Dean assured him, rubbing a hand up and down his side. "But you know, I can be kind of an asshole sometimes."

"Sometimes," Castiel laughed, his voice still hoarse if not a bit bitter. Dean felt the death grip on his shirt loosen but Castiel didn't say anything else or move from his place in Dean's lap. They sat there silently, for so long that Dean was beginning to think that Castiel was still mad at him. Castiel shifted against Dean and looked up at Dean with genuine nervousness. "Can I kiss you?"

"Sure, as long as you promise this is the end of the damn conversation." Castiel didn't answer, instead he timidly pressed his lips against Dean's, clearly still worried that Dean might start laughing and say gotcha. Dean leaned in and deepened the kiss, running a hand through Castiel's hair and thumb over his cheek. It seemed enough to convince Castiel because he curled his fingers into Dean's shirt and none too gently shoved his tongue between the hunter's lips.

Castiel inched back and tried to pull Dean down with him onto the bed but Dean carefully pulled away and rose up on to his knees. Dean took his belt off and Castiel's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day. "I think we should go to bed."

"Yes." Castiel nodded eagerly, he ripped off his shirt so fast he got his arm caught in the sleeve.

"I think we should go to sleep," Dean corrected himself, kicking off his boots. Castiel paused half way through peeling off his skin tight jeans, he went for his best puppy eyes that made Dean chuckle, amused that Castiel thought that would work. Dean slipped out of his pants and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling the covers back and climbing in next to Castiel. He could feel Castiel staring at him but he'd gotten used to it over the years and it wasn't going to stop him from getting some shut eye.

"Are we ever going to have sex?" Castiel piped up right before Dean drifted of to sleep.

"We'll talk when you're able to grow facial hair," Dean yawned, he pulled Castiel closer and forced him to lie down next to him.

"I can grow facial hair," Castiel huffed.

Dean's eyes drifted closed again though it was a little hard to fall asleep with Castiel slowly grinding his ass against Dean's dick. Dean wrapped an arm around the kid, holding him tight and still. "Goodnight, Cas."

%$^#%^

"Dean, Cas is-" the door slammed open, Sam looked like a mother that had just lost her baby but one look at the two of them in bed and he froze, mouth gaping and eyes wide. Frankly the look on Sam's face was priceless and Dean would have taken a picture if it wasn't directed at him. "What the fuck?"

"Sam," Castiel breathed, tears began to well in his eyes and he hugged the covers to his naked chest "I-"

"Don't!" Sam yelled, slamming the door shoot in an effort to dull the noise of the fight he knew was coming. "I can't believe this. Dean was right about everything!"

"Yeah I was!" Castiel elbowed Dean in the ribs, he was definitely not helping the situation.

"Shut up, you're in just as much trouble! You just slept with a sixteen-year-old kid."

"No, we didn't," Dean insisted. Sam motioned to the bed then to Dean and Castiel like that was all the evidence he needed. "Seriously, we just uh- we just talked."

It wasn't a total lie but Sam still didn't buy it. "Do I look stupid to you?"

"Cas, wait here," Dean ordered as he slid out of the bed. Sam looked only slightly relieved that Dean was still in boxers at least. He shoved himself into his pants and grabbed his shirt before he walked right past Sam and out the door. Sam was close behind and they walked over to the impala before Sam shoved him and began the rant.

"Dude, I don't care if he showed up naked, covered in apple pie, there's no excuse for taking advantage of a kid like that."

"He's not a kid Sam, he's an angel and he's older than I am."

Sam's expression twisted into the familiar bitchface, it wasn't like he could argue with that. "He doesn't know that, you're just going to confuse him."

"I-"

"And it seems like I'm the only one that's looking for that witch, it's like you don't even want him back."

"Don't want him- Sam, this kid has been driving me insane and you've been too busy looking into his dewy blue eyes to notice."

"Dewy blue eyes?"

"Shut up," Dean snapped, shoving his hands into his pockets "we're going to find her. You must have found something at her mom's house."

"Yeah." Sam shifted from foot to foot, still angry but having nothing to direct his anger to anymore. "She has an ex-husband in New York."

"So let's head out."

"Dean," Sam sighed "you know even if there wasn't a huge age difference between you two…"

"Damn it, Sam. What's the problem now?"

Sam paused to consider his words, "if Cas had all his memories back, would he want you touching him like that?"

Dean tensed and looked back over to the room where Castiel was waiting. "No," he admitted, "no, he probably wouldn't."

"It's just-" Sam attempted to comfort Dean.

"I know I messed up, okay?" Dean snapped. "I'm sure this isn't the way Cas expected his first- first relationship to go."

Dean for his credit only stuttered once when he grunted out 'relationship', Sam rolled his eyes at his brother falter but he reached out and gripped Dean's shoulder. "We're going to fix him."

He shrugged off Sam's hand and rubbed his tired eyes, it wasn't something he wanted to hear, Sam had been saying it for the past two weeks like Dean needed to be constantly reminded. "Let's just start driving, we can talk about all this shit when Cas is better."

Dean walked away without waiting for his brother to answer, trying to mentally prepare himself for the long ride with Sam and Castiel. At best they'd all be arguing, at worst it would two days of cold awkward silence. Castiel was dressed and sitting on the bed when Dean came back to the room, nervously fidgeting with the hem off his shirt and biting his lip. "Sam's mad at me."

Dean let out a sound that was a mix of a chuckle and a laugh, "yeah, he is."

Castiel made a sour face and stretched out to try and see Sam through the window. "I figured I would have at least gotten laid before he caught us."

"I don't think you'll be getting laid anytime soon," Dean grunted dropping down on to the bed next to Cas.

Castiel looked at him like he'd just had ice water poured over his head. "You've got to be kidding me. After everything you said last night, you're still not going to screw me?"

"There's more to life than just fucking." Castiel looked doubtful and Dean could relate, it was hard to believe those words came out of his mouth.

"Dean," Castiel whined. He leaned forward to bury his face against Dean's neck, nipping at the flesh that peeked out above his jacket's collar. "Can we at least get a separate room again tonight?"

"Sure, why not?" Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Castiel off him. "I'm sure you'll quietly go to bed without even thinking about getting in my pants

"I will," Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and gently kissing his palm "I promise."

"That might work on Sam but it sure as hell won't work on me." Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's arm and yanked him to his feet. "Now come on, Sam probably thinks I'm 'taking advantage' of you again."

$%^&$%&

They didn't find Anne, the house her ex used to live in laid empty and decrypted, covered in dust and creeping ivy. They looked around searching for clues and it didn't take long before they figured out what made him leave without taking. As soon as they stepped into what must have once been the bedroom all three of them get knocked back into the hall way, Sam barely had time to let out a groan before something grabbed his leg and started dragging him down the hall. Claw marks racked down the wooden floor with each step and a deep feral growl sounded like a crack of thunder. Dean reached into his bag, grabbed the canister of salt and shoved it into Castiel's arms, telling him to pour a circle around himself before he raced after his brother. Dean shot at whatever had his brother but it only made the creature rip into Sam's jeans and leave behind a deep red gash. Dean slid down and grabbed Sam by his shoulders, who was kicking futilely at the thing tugging on his leg, and tried yanking him away but only managed to turn his brother into a tug-of-war rope. Keeping one arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder, Dean used his other one to reach over, stretching out to reach the shot gun that had the salt rounds. Sam yelled out as another claw dug into his leg just as Dean's fingers brushed against the hilt of the gun. Dean let go of Sam just long enough to grab the gun and spin around to send two rounds through the invisible monster. It worked and Sam's body went limp against the floor, panting and reaching down to the wound in his thigh.

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I'll live," Sam panted.

"Dean," Castiel whispered behind him, so softly that Dean almost didn't hear him. The brothers both turned to Castiel whose hands were wrapped around the salt canister in a death grip. For a moment they weren't sure what he was so freaked out about, his skin was paper white, thin blanket of sweat coated his forehead and he stared straight ahead as if afraid to look anywhere else. Then the hair on his head moved, a puff of hot breath burning his skin and going over his bangs like a harsh breeze.

"Castiel, don't move." There were the claw marks again, scratching just outside the circle and waiting for their chance to strike.

Another breath rippled across his skin and Castiel's eyes slowly looked to his left, his bottom lip trembled and his breath came out in shaky rasps. "It-it's not a ghost."

"What?"

"I can see it," Castiel nearly sobbed. "It's not a ghost, it's-it's-"

A loud bark interrupted him and Castiel yelped and jumped back, dropping the salt canister in the process. To Dean it all happened in slow motion, the canister hit the ground and splattered the salt across the floorboards, at the same time Castiel took a step back and his foot cut right through the salt line. Before Dean could even yell anything out the thing growled again and slammed Castiel into the wall and suddenly there was a gaping hole in Castiel's stomach. Dean pumped the shot gun and sent another round down the hall, the monster howled and must have disappeared because Castiel slumped down to the floor. Dean was on his feet and had scooped Castiel up into his arms before Sam realized they needed to get out of there ASAP. Sam limped behind them, managing a half run that got him out the door at least but it was hard to feel relieved when Castiel and now Dean were soaked in blood.

Dean laid Castiel down on the overgrown lawn but the teenager only stared up with half closed eyes, barely breathing and whole body limp. Dean tried to compress the wound but it was so big that even both his hands couldn't cover its circumference. "Cas, Cas, come one, it'll be okay. We'll get you to a hospital."

Castiel took a hitched breath like he wanted to say something but just didn't have the energy anymore. Sam stood frozen behind Dean, a bird's eye view let him see that there was enough blood on the grass to paint the walls of the hell house behind them, there was no way Castiel could bounce back from that. Dean was either too distraught to notice or just didn't care. "You can't- you can't die, you're an angel."

Castiel's head lulled to the side and the gash against Dean's hand stopped pumping out blood, just let the small remainder pool out the side. Dean pulled back slightly to look at the new corpse in front of the new corpse then raised his eyes to the sky, to pray, to curse God, Sam wasn't sure but he knew someone had probably called the cops by now. "Dean we need to go."

Sam grabbed his arm and tried to pull him to his feet but he refused to budge. "We can't just leave him here."

Sam slipped off his jacket and dropped down next to Dean, he gingerly wrapped it around Castiel's chest. "It's okay Dean, we'll take him to Bobby's and we can…we can…"

Sam couldn't bring himself to say it but they didn't have the luxury of mourning right then. Sam picked Cas up and Dean flinched when Castiel's hand flopped down and hung limply by his side. When Sam laid Castiel down on the back seat he looked down and all he saw was empty dead eyes staring back at him. He swallowed down the bile in the back of his throat and pulled his jacket up to cover Castiel's face. Neither of them talked as Dean started the car and pulled away from the house, Sam looked down at the discarded pages at his feet that suddenly seemed like a waste of time. There was a distant hum from sirens as they drove away.

Sam felt like he should say something to his brother had didn't know what to say, didn't think Dean wanted to hear whatever he could think of anyways. It was nothing but stony silence, the idea that Castiel was actually dead had yet to fully sink in, a small part of Sam still hoped that he'd come back in a big explosion of blue light.

"You've missed the exit."

"Fuck!" Dean cursed and swerved, first into on-coming traffic then yanking the wheel right to pull over to the side of the road. Neither of the brothers looked into the back seat, only stared into the rearview mirror at the not-so-dead Castiel. Not a single drop of blood marred his skin, the only indication that he'd been ripped apart was the gigantic hole in his shirt that revealed the smooth skin of his torso.

"You're alive."

"You sound surprised," Castiel said amused, then the skin on his forehead crinkled and he repeated "you sound surprised. You sound…"

Castiel reached up to touch his throat, then his lips and cheeks then finally held out his hands, inspecting the small, slender fingers that now belonged to him. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the look on Castiel's face, "yeah that witch knocked you down a couple years."

"Yes, I…" Castiel trailed off, his expression turned sour at the sound of his soft voice. He coughed and tried again "I remember."

"Well at least you're all caught up on the situation."

"You have surprisingly strong self-control, Dean," Castiel looked almost awed at Dean who just rolled his eyes and started the car back up. Castiel glanced over to Sam and looked less impress, "you however are easily deceived."

"Hey!" Sam protested, "you kept crying!"

"That's hardly an indicator of truthfulness," Castiel snorted. "Since I am no longer dead, I think we should return to the motel and continue researching."

#$^$

Dean peeled off his bloody shirt and tossed it into the sink, he grimaced at the amount of blood that had soaked onto his skin and turned the shower on. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and stepped under the hot spray, it had been an unbelievably long day and he didn't really want to leave Castiel's side but he couldn't go around covered in blood all day. It was possibly the best shower he'd ever had in his life though Dean was sure fifty percent of that was because Castiel was safe in the other room and he didn't have to worry about being molested by him anymore.

Dean shit off the water and dried off, rubbing the towel against his damp hair before he slipped back into his clothes. Castiel was waiting for him by the bathroom door and Sam was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Sam?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"You're not a very good hunter," Castiel told him bluntly and held up his cell "if you had checked my phone you would have realized I had been telling Anne our location the whole time."

Dean snatched the phone out of Castiel's hand and scrolled through his text messages.

C: Sam's easy, I have him wrapped around my little finger. Dean's just playing hard to get.

A: I'm sure you'll manage. Where are you?

C: If Sam would just fuck off for a couple hours we'd have some damn privacy.

A: Must be annoying, where are you?

C: He acts like I can't hear him grunting out my name when he jerks off in the shower.

A: WHERE ARE YOU!

C: Baltimore. Jesus, Anne when did you get so bitchy?

"What exactly did you think I was doing on my phone all day?" Castiel pried the phone from Dean's hands, had to peel the fingers off one by one till Dean released his grip.

"I don't know," Dean answered. "Knowing you, probably looking up porn."

"I'm glad to know my condition hasn't affected your sense of humor."

"Can we please focus," Dean huffed, motioning up and down Castiel's small body "on your 'condition' instead of you being a smartass."

"That is unnecessary." Dean went back over to the table and began searching through the paper work, there had to be something.

"We need to go find her, we need to fix you," Dean insisted, he dropped the paper and picked up one of the books Sam had brought back. Maybe there was a counter spell in one of them?

"When I regained my memories I also remembered how to use my grace."

"So…"

"So I can break this curse anytime I want." Dean could have sworn he saw Castiel roll his eyes and he prayed that wasn't going to turn into a habit, normal Cas and teenage Cas should never ever have anything in common.

"Then why don't you?" Dean placed his book back on the table and stood up. Castiel didn't answer him and when Dean walked over to him he saw the smallest hint of a smile on the angel's lips. "Cas?"

"You said you love me."

"I uh-" Dean's instincts said to deny it, he was never one to put himself out there but he'd already tried to lie to Cas once and it didn't end well. "Yeah I did."

"My poor little hunter," Castiel cooed. He reached out and pushed his hands up under Dean's shirt. "You must have been so distracted."

"Yeah, you would have been one hell of a teenage wet dream." Dean shifted, nearly pulled away because only a few hours ago he would have shoved Castiel off him and stormed out.

"Consider this an apology." Castiel pulled Dean down, leaning back until Dean was laid out on top of him. Castiel doesn't so much kiss him as shove his mouth against the hunter's, it was rough and there wasn't enough tongue like Castiel hadn't gotten used to his smaller body yet.

"Sam-" Dean murmured again Castiel's lips.

"I've sent him to research at the library." Castiel yanked off Dean's jacket. "We have time."

Dean looked down at the angel who didn't look very pleased that Dean had stopped. "You're a manipulative bastard aren't you?"

Castiel's answer was to wiggle out of his jeans and pull his shirt up over his head. Dean stared down at the pale skin beneath him, muscles smooth and undefined, not even a trace of the gaping wound that was there not four hours before. There was still that tiny hint of guilt when his lips pressed down against Castiel's neck, feeling the small body squirm beneath him and the too high voice ask for more. "This is…shit, this is weird."

"Sam won't be gone long enough for us to discuss your crippling guilt complex," Castiel said as he begun to tug on Dean's belt.

"We need to work on your dirty talk." Dean kicked off his pants and pulled away from Castiel just long enough to get rid of his shirt before he crashed back down. Dean silently cursed himself for all that time he wasted playing the moral high ground, feeling Castiel arch up against him and moan was worth any amount of jail time he could have gotten.

It used to be that Dean would lick and tease at the hot flesh of Castiel's body till he was whimpering and begging before Dean even thought about rounding another base. The noises that managed to work their way out of the angel's mouth were hotter than anything he'd ever heard in any cheap porno. The Castiel beneath him now wasn't much different except that those noises were more like squeaks and gurgles.

"You sound ridiculous," Dean chuckled into Castiel's neck.

"Dean," Castiel whined, his hands on Dean's shoulder trying to force him down lower. "You're ruining it."

Dean brushes his lips against Castiel's before he let the angel push him down, he yanked down Castiel's boxers and his cock bobbed free. Dean nipped at Castiel's sharp hip bone and trailed a line of kisses down his thigh, Castiel groaned and canted his hips up to Dean. "Dean, don't be a tease."

Dean shushed him and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock before he sucked him down. Castiel's hand reached down and tried to grip the short hairs on Dean's scalp, gasping out when Dean flattened out his tongue against the throbbing head of his dick. Dean hollowed out his cheeks and bobbed up and down, Castiel made an nnh sound and that was all the warning Dean got before Castiel spilled hot into his mouth.

Castiel hadn't been had enough experience to know he should be embarrassed by coming so soon, he just panted and shivered and looked up at Dean with blissed out eyes. Dean wiped the back of his hand over his mouth and reached beside the bed to rifle through his duffel bag. "You okay?"

"You don't have to keep asking me that," Castiel mumbled, rubbing off the sweat that had collected on his brow, "I'm not made of glass."

Dean rolled his eyes, finally he found the half-used bottle of lube he kept in his bag. He flicked the cap open and dribbled the slick onto his hand, Castiel groaned when Dean worked a finger inside. With all the pent up sexual frustration coursing through Dean he was rougher then he should have been, trying to get to the main show as quickly as possible though apparently not fast enough for Cas.

"Would you prefer if I did this?" Castiel bucked his hips up and forced Dean's fingers in deeper. "Then it won't take so long."

"I don't remember you being so pushy before."

"I never had to go an entire month without sex before." Dean only just stopped himself from pointing out that it's only been so long because Castiel decided to cut him off. Thankfully he managed to keep his mouth shut long enough to slick up his cock and line himself up against Castiel's entrance. The angel looked up at him with a smug look that reminded Dean of the bratty kid Castiel's supposed to be, finally getting what he wants. Dean nearly grinned when the look disappeared with one quick snap of his hips, replaced with broken gasp that meant Dean had finally succeeded at shutting up Castiel. It wasn't until he was balls deep inside the squirming angel that Dean's blissed out mind thought that maybe there were some pros to spells that turn you into bratty teenagers. Castiel's remade body is small and tight, he was practically a virgin and those teenage hormones meant that Castiel was getting hard again after only a few thrusts.

"Dean," Castiel gasped, his nails dug into the skin of Dean's shoulder leaving little red crescents behind. Dean's head dropped down to Castiel's shoulder and mouthed at his neck, Castiel squirmed every time he bit down and Dean had to push his hips into the mattress to keep the angel still. He grinded his hips down against Castiel, making slow little circles until Castiel growled out "harder."

He reached between them to fist at Castiel's cock and earnestly fucked into him to the point that he would have bruised a real person. Castiel bucked up into Dean's hand then slammed back down to meet Dean's thrusts, murmuring a nonsensical jumble of words. Dean pace began to falter, becoming fast and hard but losing all rhythm as he moved with abandon.

"Fuck, fuck," Dean groaned into Castiel's neck feeling his orgasm rip through him and he buried himself deep inside the body beneath him. Castiel whimpered feeling the hot liquid fill him up then squeezed his eyes shut when he came over Dean's hand. Dean fell down against Castiel, plastering their bodies together and laid his head on the angel's chest. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair and hummed contently.

"You know we could have been doing that this whole time," Castiel murmured tiredly, his eyes drooping closed.

"Don't start," Dean groaned. He rolled off Castiel and pulled him close, wrapped an arm around his waist and fit that unruly mess of black hair beneath his chin.

"I'm only making an observation."

"Well how about you shut up and I don't tell Sam that you get off on being spanked," Dean suggested and felt Castiel instantly stiffen against him.

"That sounds like a fair compromise."

Dean looked at Castiel's discarded t-shirt on the night table and realized that he had no idea where Castiel's suit had gone to and there was a chance that the angel had any adult clothes to wear. Dean knew there is no way Castiel was going to fit into the skinny jeans his young body managed to squeeze into, which he kind of thought that was too bad. He thought about mentioning it but Castiel had already drifted off and Dean only managed to pull the sheets up to cover them before he followed. He didn't expect Castiel to still be there when he woke up but if he was lucky he'd be there long enough for Sam to get a nice view of the mess they made in his bed, maybe then he'd stop trying to mess around with Dean's sex life.


End file.
